


针扎死亡

by Decimus



Series: 造梦集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, prose, 散文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus
Summary: 我从未认为我醒着。
Series: 造梦集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845799





	针扎死亡

他的小男孩牵住他的手，说“我们去找线索！”他笑着答应了。

根本不会有什么线索。男孩发现了什么，迅速跑开了。留下他撞在墙上的滑板。他开始等。等男孩回来告诉他那只是一阵风，一个影子。下午就要结束了。他终于开始慌张，拿起滑板，楼梯通向地下更深处，我的迷宫。他在冰冷的地下通道中移动，呼喊男孩的名字。抱着最后一丝希望，他走向了水声响起的地方。有水就有脚印，他找到了小孩的脚印。

地上有水渍，他开始给自己编故事。“别急着往前——脚印旁边拖把的水渍，万一是其他什么生物拖着一个人呢——一个人的头发在地板上留下的水渍。”

然后他笑了。那不过是一个清洁工和他沾了水的拖把罢了。长发的小孩出现在地窑尽头，辨不出性别。转头溜走时头发扫过空气。他的胸腔在大叫。“嘿——嘿！你！你见过一个小孩吗，和你年纪差不——”他赫然住口。小孩舒服地钻进安全的被窝，露出一颗脑袋笑嘻嘻地看向门口的陌生人。他的耳边充塞着舒服的呢喃声。周围是更多坟墓一样供起的棉被，烟雾缭绕中人们飘飘欲仙，更深处的地方传来女人的吆喝声。成年人的手抬了起来，指缝夹烟。他想象着她开裂的拖鞋跨过满地零散的烟头的纸牌，不耐烦地询问尚未坠入药物梦网中的人，洗碗布在哪里。啤酒瓶咯呤作响。

他仓皇逃窜。那迷宫挤压他，用他的旧梦给他一段旋转上升的富贵楼梯。白色喷漆和粗劣的不锈钢扶手，好像世纪末的工业文明在大笑。科技的流油在老人的血管里涌动，让他们在死亡边缘顽强又自负地站立着，撕扯死去的皮肤做出一个笑容。他大叫。他在上升。爱意徒劳又遥远。

一直到梦境结束，我也从未认为我醒着。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得匆忙所以观感很屎……  
> 我应该为我的每一篇文章贴有害垃圾警告。


End file.
